Baile Privado
by fanfic designer
Summary: Lo que sucedió después de las presentaciones entre Lituania y Polonia y la alianza de Mancomunidad entre ambos países, situado después del cap 43 de Hetalia the world series . One shot LietPo. Espero les guste y me comenten


**Konichiwua! He vuelto con mas fluff the LietPol espero les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the World series , Hetalia the beautiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, (a quien admiro en sobre manera porque supo combinar dos cosas que parecían incompatibles: historia-comedia, arrancando muchas risas y haciendo que adorada a sus maravillosos personajes , toda mi admiración para él y su gran ingenio, originalidad e imaginación n_n) no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Pareja:** Lietpol

**Nota**: tiene elementos históricos y notas de pie de página favor revisar lo que tenga "*" , también cambio de Punto de vista , de tercera persona a primera persona presten atención

_**Baile privado**_

Después de la solemne y lujosa ceremonia de matrimonio en una hermosa iglesia católica estilo gótica , finalmente se casaban el Gran Duque Jogaila* de Lituania con la Princesa Eduviges* de Polonia, y para dicho enlace se había organizado un gran baile y un banquete para esa misma tarde después de la misa , en el palacio real . Se habían invitado a grandes personalidades de la política internacional, parientes y familiares cercanos de los ahora reyes de la unión de Krewo*

Todos vestidos y arreglados con sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Polonia se encontraba pensativo viendo el cielo nocturno en uno de los balcones del palacio, tanto barullo y tantas personas extrañas lo ponían demasiado nervioso que prefería refugiarse en un apartado para poder pensar tranquilo y en soledad .

-Polonia.. ¿Por qué estás aquí solo? ¿te encuentras bien?-Polonia se volteó a verlo sorprendido para encontrarse con la tranquilizadora sonrisa de Lituania

-Liet.. hola.. este ¿que no quedamos que me dirás Po?-se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa divertida

-Ah.. es cierto lo siento , lo había olvidado –dijo el castaño tímidamente llevándose una mano a la nuca con cierto nerviosismo

Lituania también estaba muy elegante , un traje de la época en color beige, era de seda y le queda a la perfección a la medida del cuerpo, encima lucia una larga túnica verde musgo en material de pana en combinación perfecta y armoniosa con sus ojos azul –verdosos ,la túnica amarrada al cintura con un ancho cinto café , botas altas impecables y lustrosas y el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta al estilo victoriano con un listón del mismo tono de verde que la túnica .

-Oye .. ¿y si vamos a los jardines? Es que aquí el ambiente está totalmente aburrido –dijo el rubio un poco ruborizado , viendo en otra dirección evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Lituania y fingiendo completo fastidio, en su mano aun sostenía una copa de bebida burbujeante a medio terminar .

-Claro , así podemos conversar mas tranquilamente

El Polaco llevaba el mismo atuendo que cuando se prestaron la primera vez , solo variaba la túnica ahora más larga y en color vino tinto , con adornos blancos y dorados, además que sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes cortos de seda fina color crema con encajes en las muñecas.

-este.. lamento si dije muchos disparates la última vez que nos vimos , y lamento realmente si te hice sentir incomodo .. es que cuando estoy nervioso no sé ni lo que digo –se disculpó el Polaco viendo al suelo un tanto apenado .

Los jardines del lugar eran preciosos, despedían un agradable olor a azares ,rosas, y néctar . Era un sitio hermoso lleno de rosas blancas, rojas y amarillas.

-no te preocupes por eso, le pasa a cualquiera .. ya sabes los nervios

Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato perdiéndose por extensos y mágicos pasadizos, adornados por bellas estatuas de doncellas y hadas además de fuentes antiguas con diseños mitológicos de sirenas y unicornios ,pasajes y arcos cubiertos de verdes arbustos que hacía parecer aquel, el legendario jardín secreto descrito por poetas en los cuentos orientales , aquel jardín perdido en un lugar mágico fuera de este mundo .

-Sabes .. –dijo Polonia cortando el silencio-me pregunto si la Princesa , bueno ahora Reyna Eduviges estará bien .. es decir tener que casarse con un hombre mayor , un desconocido solo porque su alianza beneficiará a nuestros países , ¿no te parece injusto?

Lituania se quedó absorto y pensativo ante aquellas palabras

-¿Po?..¿ la quieres mucho verdad? A la reina Euviges?-Lituania le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva que solo hizo ruborizar aun más el rostro del mas bajo

-pues claro ¡totalmente! Es mi superiora y .. pues –tartamudeaba nerviosamente otra vez

-jejeje eres muy amble y dulce , sabes… de veras te preocupas por los demás , pero el gran Duque Jagaila es un hombre muy sabio y amable ellos llegarán a conocerse y se llevarán bien , ya lo verás. El cuidará de su esposa con amor, respeto y devoción y llevará a nuestras naciones a la recuperación económica , el bienestar y la paz. –Aquellas era unas palabras tan hermosa y románticas , tal vez muy idealistas , pero llenaron de esperanza el corazón de Polonia , Liet era increíble , era tan amable que presentía que ellos también se llevarían bien en esta alianza , sus miedos se disiparon ante aquellas palabras tan confiadas y cándidas .

-Liet… espero que lo que dices salga así .

Se sonrieron con cierta timidez , la noche estaba fresca y tranquila. Aun desde allí se escuchaba a lo lejos la elegante música de baile, seguro los ahora reyes bailaban al centro del salón la pieza principal .

-¿Sabes bailar? –preguntó Lituania para romper el incomodo silencio que había surgido

-este.. si más o menos pero no tengo ganas de ir al baile, bailar allí enfrente de todos no es algo que se me diera muy bien –dijo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza con la cara roja de pena

-jajaj no tranquilo , yo lo decía por si quieres bailar conmigo aquí solo nosotros dos

-¿Eh? ¿bailar?.. ¿aquí?-si antes el rostro de Polonia estaba rojo seguro ahora se le había incendiando en llamas hasta la coronilla .

_**Polonia's POV **_

A lo lejos llevada por el viento se escuchaba un suave Waltz , Liet me extendió su mano caballerosamente , y luego me tomó de la cintura suavemente con cierta timidez ,luego con la mano derecha tomo la mía con suavidad .

-1...2..3..-no estés nervioso solo soy yo y estamos en confianza me dijo siempre sonriendo , le sonreí de vuelta pero no podía dejar de sentir ese fuerte nerviosismo y timidez sobre todo con su elegancia y amabilidad rodeándome

-1..2..3-sin querer lo había pisado

-LO SIENTO!-me disculpe completamente apenado , si que estaba torpe .

-tranquilo no pasa nada .. vas bien -me animaba sereno

Nos dejamos envolver por la suave música

-sabes-me dijo mientras conducía habilidosamente mis torpes y tímidos pasos-me imagino a los reyes bailando elegantemente justo en este momento en el centro del gran salón la reina con su hermoso y elegante vestido de gala su corona de oro resplandeciente con piedras preciosas y sus dorados cabellos flotando al viento , y el Gran duque con su corona de oro y su capa de terciopelo. Sus lustrosas botas bailando y girando sobre sus talones grácilmente al lado de las zapatillas de ella , todos viendo con asombro y fascinación la belleza de movimientos de ambos , como el sol y la luna en medio del universo.

-Liet… -Podía sentir el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos al danzar como sincronizados con el ritmo del latir cadencioso de nuestros corazones , sentía que a momentos me dejaba sin respiración sobre todo por aquella mirada azul-verdosa como el mar .

"_Como los reyes necesitan del amor para que este matrimonio funcione así yo también necesito tanto amor! Mi alma necesita que la abracen con fuerza , que la tranquilicen , que le expresen cariño y admiración. Mi alma se fortalecerá si la abrazan con fuerza . Necesito de tu amor , acarícia mi alma con tu corazón , con tu voz con tus promesas y tu dulzura , quiero llegar a conocerte como mi mejor amigo, como mi amigo del alma. Mi alma fue creada del amor y por tanto necesita amor para vivir , más allá de esta vida eterna"_

-Liet… -la música paró y se escuchaban a los lejos los aplausos y el golpeteo de las copas de cristal en el brindis

-POR LOS REYES!

Sin embargo aun ante el barullo que provenía del castillo nos quedamos allí, y como si Lituania hubiese escuchado mi petición mentl , me abrazó sentí un tibio calor subiéndome por el rostro y depositándose suavemente sobre mis mejillas fue tan agradable que cerré los ojos , era reconfortante aspiré profundamente el olor que despedía el cuerpo y los cabellos castaños de Lituania

-gracias por concederme esta pieza –me dijo sonriendo mientras me iba soltando cuidadosamente del abrazo

-¿volvemos?

-claro , volvamos

Sentía confianza en nuestra alianza , por fin se disiparon todas mis dudas y temores estaríamos bien , los reyes y nosotros también , tenía ese presentimiento y que seriamos los mejores amigos

Las bombas de colores en el cielo , me sorprendieron haciéndome dar un brinco Lituania me tomó de la mano , las luces de bengala resplandecían en el cielo .

Le sonreí con verdadera sinceridad ,cariño y contento y él me devolvió la sonrisa , volvimos al banquete.

Convencidos de que aquella alianza por Mancomunidad había sido la decisión más correcta de todas .Hubiésemos querido que aquella dicha durara por siempre pero no sería así…

Pero pese a todo después de que el cruel destino nos separara Liet y yo volvimos a estar juntos en el futuro el mismo destino caprichoso que nos distanciaba nos reunía de nuevo en el tiempo y yo no podía olvidar la calidez de aquel abrazo en el jardín real .

**-FIN-**

*La Era Jagiellon 1385 - 1569 estuvo dominada por la unión de Polonia con Lituania bajo la dinastía Jagiellon, fundada por el gran duque lituano Jogaila. La asociación se demostró beneficiosa para polacos y lituanos, que jugaron un papel predominante en uno de los imperios más poderosos de Europa durante los tres siglos siguientes.

*Eduviges I Eduviges de Anjou (Reina 1384-1399)

*La asociación de Polonia con el Gran Ducado de Lituania, el último estado pagano de Europa, fue un remedio inmediato para el dilema político y militar que causaba el fin de la Dinastía Piast. Al final del siglo XIV, Lituania era una unidad política bélica con dominio sobre territorios de los actuales Bielorrusia y Ucrania. Apartando su hostilidad anterior, Polonia y Lituania vieron que compartían enemigos comunes, especialmente los Caballeros teutónicos; esta situación fue un incentivo directo para la Unión de Krewo en 1385

**Bueno eso ha sido todo , gracias por leer, no olviden comentar. **


End file.
